Triplo Minaccia
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: Three girls, triplets, lost their parents at age nine. After being brought up and trained by the Arcobaleno for four years, they become a feared, freelance assassination squad known as "Triplo Minaccia" or "Triple Threat." But when they're 14, the three girls decide to split up and see where each of their own destinies take them. BelxOC HibarixOC
1. Introduction to OCs

**Triplo Minaccia**

**By Kirika Nakamura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot line of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my OCs!

* * *

Summary: Three girls, triplets, lost their parents at age nine. After being brought up and trained by the Arcobaleno for four years, they become a feared, freelance assassination squad known as "Triplo Minaccia" or "Triple Threat." But when they turn 15, the three girls decide to split up and see where each of their own destinies take them. Will fate ever bring them together again? HibarixOC BelxOC ByakuranxOC

* * *

Characters

Kirika Nakamura  
Oldest triplet  
Nickname: Kiri-chan, Rika-chan  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Dark brown  
Hair color: Dark burgundy red, waist length, no bangs  
Appearance: Short and slender  
Usual outfit:  
Fall/Winter: Black pleated skirt, white button down collared short sleeve shirt, black bow tie, black tailored jacket (unbuttoned), black knee high socks, black flats, hair left down, Lunaria ring (silver band with dark purple, almost black crescent on it)  
Spring/Summer: Dark purple empire waist dress with cap sleeves and sweetheart shaped neckline, black flats, hair pulled in high ponytail with black bow, Lunaria ring  
Personality: Starts out very shy and reserved, opens up and becomes bubbly and cheerful as well as sarcastic and sassy, very kind and understanding, always willing to help, hides dark side (depressed, low self esteem), only really opens up to people who are close to her (aka her sisters and the Arcobaleno)  
Likes: Fashion, cute animals  
Dislikes: All bugs  
Flame: Night flame (Dark purple/Black color)  
Weapon: Scepter/Sword/Dagger  
Box weapon: Scythe  
Box animal: Two panthers, Luna and Stella

Amaya Nakamura  
Nickname: Ama-chan, Maya-chan  
Middle triplet  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Gold  
Hair color: Silver, wavy bob, fringe bangs  
Appearance: Average height and slender  
Usual outfit:  
Fall/Winter:  
Brown plaid skirt, white long sleeve button down collared shirt, oversized yellow sweater, teal bow tie, brown knee high socks, brown oxfords, hair left down, Lunaria ring  
Spring/Summer:  
Light purple spaghetti strap dress, white cardigan (buttoned once), purple flats, hair pulled back by white bow, Lunaria ring  
Personality: Very quiet and intelligent, once she becomes closer to someone she opens up and her great sense of humor shows, patient, sweet, hates fighting when it's unnecessary, sensitive, gentle  
Likes: Sweet things (candy, ice cream), reading  
Dislikes: Fighting  
Flame: Star (Silver/white color)  
Weapon: Two large fans  
Box weapon: Bow and arrows  
Box animal: Swan, Lumina

Sayuri Nakamura  
Youngest triplet  
Nickname: Yuri-chan  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Pink  
Hair color: Lavender, halfway down back, side bangs  
Appearance: Between other sisters' height and slender  
Usual outfit:  
Fall/Winter:  
White dress with ruffled skirt (goes down to a little above the knees), pink hoodie with pockets (zipped up almost all the way), white and pink striped knee high socks, pink mary janes, hair in two high pigtails, Lunaria ring  
Spring/Summer:  
Pink baby doll dress with bow, white lacy capri leggings, pink flip flops, hair in two high buns, Lunaria ring  
Personality: Very loud and bubbly, energetic, can be rash, short-tempered, forgetful, quick to start fights, sarcastic, blunt, stubborn  
Likes: Anything pink, cupcakes  
Dislikes: Snakes, birds  
Flame: Fire Flame (Dark red color)  
Weapon: Shuriken  
Box weapon: Nunchucks  
Box animal: Lion, Calda

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry the story hasn't actually started. I just wanted to let you know all about my OCs first. Once the story actually begins, please like and review!

Kirika


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Maya-chan! Yuri-chan! Hurry up!" Kirika Nakamura, the oldest triplet, shouted at her two sisters. "We're going to be late for our lesson with Arabella-san!" Their rule abiding tutor would have a fit if they were late for yet another lesson.

"Calm down, Kiri-chan," Amaya, the middle triplet, said softly, silently closing the door to her bedroom.

"Yeah, chill out," Sayuri, the youngest triplet, added on, slamming her bedroom door while sloppily shoving her shoe onto her foot. "It's not like Arabella-san can do anything bad to us. After all, we _are _the princesses of Lunaria." Kirika let out a soft sigh.

"I know Yuri, but that excuse won't work on everyone. Now let's go before we get scolded for being late." The three girls quickly walked down the long hall, daintily lifting the skirts of their long gowns as they sped towards the library. Two guards stood by the large doors of the library. Bowing to the three nine-year olds, they pushed open the heavy doors and held them aside as the princesses walked in.

"Arigato!" the three girls chorused before obediently sitting in the three desks that were lined up in a row. Heels clicked on the tiled floor as a tall, elegant woman wearing a black gown appeared.

"Late again, your Highnesses? This is the third time this week. I'm afraid if you're late again, I'll need to speak to your mother and father about your punctuality." Three pairs of eyes widened, dark brown, gold, and pink, as the triplets quickly shook their heads.

"Gomenasai, Arabella-san! It won't happen again," they promised at the same time. Arabella smiled and slipped her reading glasses onto her pointy nose.

"I'm glad to hear that, your Highnesses. Now we can begin today's lesson. Today, I shall be teaching you abou-" But before Arabella could finish her sentence, a loud crash sounded throughout the large castle, followed by a shrill scream. Arabella quickly looked to the doors of the library as five armed guards burst into the room.

"Your Highnesses! Arabella! Please come with us! The castle has been attacked by an unknown force and we need to get the four of you to safety as quickly as possible!" The three girls looked at each other in alarm as Arabella ushered them from their desks and towards the guards waiting by the door.

"Are mother and father okay?" Kirika asked, worried about her parents. True, her mother and father, the queen and king of Lunaria, were among the strongest fighters in the world, but they were growing older and their powers were becoming weaker and weaker.

"The king and queen are fine, your Highness," one of the guards answered. "Now please, move quickly. We must get you to the basement without being seen. We've been told this is a code red emergency." Arabella's eyes widened in shock, hints of fear beginning to show in her wise, gray eyes.

"I-I should go assist the royal guard in protecting the queen and king. Please excuse me Kirika, Amaya, Sayuri." Arabella quickly bowed to each girl in turn before rushing down the hall towards the source of the loud noise. Shouts rang through the arched hallways and loud bangs and crashes erupted from the other side of the castle, the side of the castle where the throne room was. Amaya and Kirika froze when they realized where the battle was taking place. Their parents were usually in the throne room during their lessons, tending to matters in Lunaria.

"I really hope mother and father are alright," Amaya said, worry lacing her voice. She looked at her feet before bringing her hand to her mouth, biting down on her short fingernails. Amaya always did this when she was nervous. Kirika noticed and slapped her sister's hand from her mouth, glaring quickly before turning to Sayuri. Sayuri's pink eyes were round with excitement and she was bouncing up and down.

"Are they fighting? I want to go and watch! Let's go watch mommy and daddy kick the enemies' butts!" she cheered, fist pumping the air. As she was about to make a break for the door, Kirika grabbed her forearm, pulling her back towards Amaya and the guards.

"This is a code red emergency! There's no time for games and jokes! We need to follow instructions and go with the guards to the basement where we'll be safe!" Kirika scolded her lavender haired sister. Sayuri pouted and looked down, her bangs hiding the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You're no fun, Kiri-chan. You're such a party pooper," Sayuri whined as she followed her sister towards the guards. The guards quickly surrounded the three girls before escorting them out of the library. As soon as the group set foot outside the door, Sayuri slipped between the guards and bolted down the hall to the door connecting to the west wing of the palace.

"Catch me if you can!" she teased, sticking out her tongue before vanishing through the door.

"Your Highness!" the guards called out, fear apparent in their voices. Two of the guards broke away from the group to chase after Sayuri.

"Yuri-chan!" the two other triplets shouted, racing after their sister.

"Your Highnesses! Please! Come back!" the remaining three guards yelled, running after the two princesses. Kirika and Amaya didn't listen, more concerned for their sister's safety. Ditching their shoes in the middle of the hallway, the two girls sprinted to the throne room where they knew Sayuri had run. After all, she had wanted to see the fight. As they neared the entrance to the throne room, the bangs and crashes became louder and louder. When they reached the door, Kirika took a deep breath, calming herself before shoving the door open.

Looking around, the two girls stared in shock. The gorgeous red curtains that were draped across the windows were tattered and torn, some of them flaming with burning fires. One of the windows was cracked, jagged pieces of glass littering the elegant tiled floor. Quickly looking to the two thrones where their parents should be sitting, Amaya and Kirika gasped at what they saw. Their father's throne was overturned and lay a good six feet away from where it usual stood. And their mother's throne was facing the opposite direction, a pale, elegant hand draped over one of the arm rests. As their eyes widened at the sight of the hand, a _bang _resounded throughout the room. Ducking behind the door to hide, Kiri and Maya gaped at the new sight in front of them.

Now laying on the floor in front of the thrones was their father. He had many gashes on his body, bright red blood soaking his clothes, more blood trickling from the side of his mouth. His gray hair was flecked with red and he struggled to stand, shakily drawing his sword.

"You of all people, Emilio," the king spat, disgusted by the man who had attacked the castle.

_Emilio? _the two girls thought to themselves. _Wasn't that the name of the head of the royal guard?_ Their suspicions were confirmed when a large man with dark glasses and slicked back hair appeared in the hole that had been made in the wall. He held a large, heavy-looking mace that he easily swung up to rest on his shoulder. The man let out a low chuckle.

"I'm surprised you didn't suspect it was me, old man," Emilio taunted, swinging his mace around in the air. "Aren't you supposed to be 'all-knowing' and 'powerful'?" The king frowned, pressing his hands to one of his deeper wounds to stop the blood flow.

"You know those are just rumors, Emilio. I am but an old man who rules this kingdom." Emilio smirked at this before sauntering closer, the light from the fires glaring off his sunglasses.

"You are a weak old man who is not fit for running this kingdom," Emilio spat, getting closer by the second.

"I should be ruler, not you. Look! You are so weak, you cannot even beat me, the head of the royal guard! You are unfit to be king!" he bellowed, his face right in front of the king's. The king did not back away, did not flinch, he just stood there calmly.

"I will take my place as king! I will be a strong ruler, unlike you, you pathetic old man!" Emilio laughed, hysteria tinting his cries. And with one swing of his mace, Emilio clubbed the king of Lunaria straight in the head. Spitting out blood, the king fell to the floor and lay there, motionless as blood leaked into his hair, turning what was once gray a bright crimson red. His eyes held no shine or sparkle, no indication of life.

Kirika backed away from the door, shock kicking in. She stumbled back and fell onto the floor, tears filling her eyes. Amaya stood there, equally stunned. Her gold eyes glittered with tears as she leaned against the wall for support. Both girls were breathing heavily, tears spilling onto their cheeks. Then, they heard a shriek from inside the throne room. A very familiar, girly scream. Amaya turned, registering the sound, but she didn't move to open the door. Kirika quickly jumped into action and shoved the door open. There on the floor next to their dead father was Sayuri. Tears poured down her face as she shook their father's body back and forth, not even bothered by the blood staining her dress and hands.

"Daddy, wake up," she cried out. "Please wake up." The king's head lolled to the side, no breath leaving his parted lips. Sayuri continued to shake his body, clearly in shock. Kirika took in a shaky breath when she saw Emilio take a step towards Sayuri. Steadying herself, Kirika gently grabbed Amaya's arm and pulled her into the throne room.

"Well little princess," Emilio was saying. "Looks like you're out of luck. I can't have any successors to the throne still alive, or I can't take my rightful place as king." The evil man smirked and drew back his mace. Sayuri's eyes widened, but she made no sign of moving.

"Die!" Emilio screamed as he brought the club down.

"Stop!" Kirika cried out, yanking her sister out of the path of the swinging mace. Amaya stumbled after Kirika and helped Sayuri stand up.

"Oh look, the rest of the princesses. This makes my job easier," Emilio said, his beady eyes darting over the three girls. He casually swung his mace from side to side, stepping closer and closer to the triplets. Kirika bravely stood in front of her two shaking sisters, her arms stretched out to protect them from any harm. Emilio took one more step until he was right in front of them. He smiled before bringing his mace back.

"Goodbye, little princ-" A gunshot rang out and Emilio froze in place. His hand wavered before going limp, dropping the mace on the ground with a clang. Blood started leaking into his hair and a few drops spewed from his mouth as he fell to the floor. Kirika jumped out of the way as his body fell with a satisfying _thud_. Looking up from the body, Kirika saw a familiar man step into the room through the broken window, followed by seven others. The man wore a crisp black suit and a yellow dress shirt. His black tie flapped in the wind as a breeze drifted through the broken window. A black fedora was tilted over his eyes, a yellow band wrapped around the hat. Black spikes of hair stuck out from under his hat and curly side burns stuck to the side of his face.

"Re-reborn-oji-san!" Kirika shouted, running towards him and wrapping her small arms around his waist. He looked down at her before returning the hug.

"Kirika," he said, his gaze scanning the room, landing on the corpse of the king. He grimaced as he continued to look around the room, noticing the pale hand draped over the queen's throne. A woman stepped up next to him. She wore a white dress and a white coat. A large, white, turban-shaped hat sat upon her head, the tassels on the sides moving as she stepped towards the queen's throne. Slowly turning the chair around, the three girls gasped. Their mother, the queen, was splayed on the chair, blood leaking from a gash in her throat. Amaya gaped and slowly sank to the floor. She let out a shriek of pure pain and agony, making her sisters flinch and the eight others in the room look at her with sadness in their gaze.

"Luce," Reborn said quietly, nodding towards the broken silver-haired girl on the ground. The woman in white nodded and made her way over to the young girl.

"Things will be okay," she murmured softly, taking the girl into her arms and gently stroking her back. "It's going to be okay." Amaya looked up at Luce, tears shining in her eyes. She sniffled before burying her face into the woman's white coat, sobbing hysterically. Luce carefully picked her up and walked towards the broken window.

"I'm taking her back to the mansion," she said before walking through the window. Reborn nodded to a man with black hair and a long, thin braid that went down his back.

"Go follow her, Fon. In case more enemies show up," he ordered. Fon nodded and gracefully leapt out the window, following Luce. A man wearing a lab coat and glasses walked over to the king's body. His spikey green hair shifted back and forth as he moved. Poking the body in different parts, he began mumbling to himself.

"Oi! Verde!" Reborn yelled, still holding onto Kirika. "Leave the bodies alone!" He scooped Kirika into his arms and handed her off to a man dressed in military gear. The man stumbled back, adjusting to the new weight in his arms.

"Baka!" Reborn yelled. "Don't drop her, Colonello!" The military man frowned, and opened his mouth to let out a smart retort, but before he could say anything, a hand connected to the back of his head.

"What was that for, Lal?" he asked the woman who had slapped him. A woman wearing a ripped red tank top and goggles _tch_ed.

"This is no time to be fighting," she scolded. Reborn smirked before storming over to Verde. The green-haired man sighed and stood up, brushing off his hands.

"I could use his body for research," he stated to Reborn, "but if you insist…" He trailed off before spinning around and stalking out of the window. Lal Mirch let out a groan of frustration.

"Well he's as useful as ever," she mumbled under her breath. A man wearing a large hood that covered his face sighed.

"I didn't get paid to do this," he griped. Reborn shook his head in frustration.

"Get over it, Mammon," he said before walking over to Sayuri. He took her into his arms and walked back over to the rest of the group.

"Let's go," he commanded. The rest of the group made their way out of the window. A man wearing a large black and purple helmet suddenly slipped on the broken glass and crashed through the broken window. Reborn's eyes glinted evilly as he walked over to the man groaning on the floor.

"Oi, lackey," he said, stepping on the man's hand. "Keep up." The man began cursing Reborn out before screaming when Reborn kicked him.

"No cursing, there are young children," he scolded, kicking the man again for good measure.

"Gomen, gomen!" the man cried out before shakily getting to his feet. He looked up and saw that the rest of his group was already on the move.

"Wahhhh!" he shouted, clambering to catch up.

"Move faster, Skull," Reborn shouted over his shoulder before disappearing with the princesses into the night.

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the prologue of my story! There will be two more chapters of background information so I apologize that the story is off to a slow start. I hope you like it so far! Please like and review! Love you all!

Love, Kiri


	3. Life with the Arcobaleno

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Note: I apologize for the last part of this chapter. I don't know much about what happened with Luce and Aria, so I had to make some things up. I'm sorry they aren't accurate!**

* * *

**Life with the Arcobaleno**

~*One year later*~

Kirika

"Ooooof!" Kirika let out a breath as she was thrown backwards by another kick to her stomach. Slamming against the wall, she groaned and rubbed her back in pain. As she stood, a swift kick to her ankles made her fall to the floor again.

"Oi! Kirika! Get your act together!" a man's voice called out. A hand reached down and she grabbed it, pulling herself to her feet.

"I'm trying, Reborn-oji-san!" she exclaimed, brushing her skirt off. After living with the Arcobaleno for a year, Kirika had ditched her long princess gowns for regular clothing. Now she wore a black pleated skirt with a white short-sleeved collared button down. A black bow tie was tied around her neck and black knee high socks paired with black flats completed her outfit. A ring sat on the middle finger of her right hand. It was a silver band with a midnight purple crescent on it, the crest of Lunaria. She usually wore a black jacket as well, but during training, she tended to take it off.

"Try again, Kirika," Reborn said jumping to the other side of the room. "Remember, you just need to take my hat from me." She nodded to show that she'd heard before she leapt towards him. Reborn just sighed before easily side stepping her jump and slamming his foot into her back, smashing her into the ground.

"Itai, itai!" she cried out in pain, rubbing her smarting chin.

"I think that's enough for today, Kirika," Reborn said, helping her stand again.

"We'll try the same thing tomorrow. Now go to the kitchen and get ice for your chin," he commanded as he walked out of the training room. Kirika sighed and hung her head in shame. She had been trying this exercise for about a week and she still could not take Reborn's fedora from him. Grabbing her jacket and turning off the lights, she quickly walked towards the kitchen to get a bag of ice for her chin.

Amaya

"Are you sure I'm doing this the right way, Luce-oba-san?" Amaya asked hesitantly, mixing the cookie dough with a wooden spoon. Luce gave her a small smile.

"You're doing great, Maya-chan. Now add in the chocolate chips," the woman said to the ten-year old girl. Amaya smiled and she grabbed the cup of chocolate chips off the kitchen counter, pouring them into the bowl as Luce stirred them into the batter.

"See?" Luce said, smiling down at the girl.

"We're all done. I'll put them on a tray and then put them in the oven. Go wash up now," she said, watching as the silver-haired girl ran to the sink and began washing her hands. A few specks of cookie dough stained the oversized yellow sweater that covered her white long-sleeved collared button down. Water from the faucet splashed onto her brown pleated skirt. The only clean spots on her were the teal bow tie that hung around her neck, her brown knee high socks, and her brown oxfords. As Amaya was drying off her hands, the kitchen door swung open. Kirika stood there, holding her chin and her jacket. When she saw her sister, she smiled.

"Hey, Maya-chan," she said, throwing her jacket over the backs of one of the chairs surrounding the large breakfast table. Amaya looked at her sister with concern, slipping a crescent shaped ring on the middle finger of her right hand, as the oldest triplet grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

"What happened, Kiri?" Amaya asked. Kirika sat in a chair and held the ice pack to her throbbing chin.

"Reborn and I were training again," she stated calmly. Amaya clicked her tongue.

"I don't see any point in fighting. All you do is get hurt or even killed," Amaya said, a sad look clouding her gaze. Luce heard the change in the girl's tone and looked up from where she was scooping cookie dough onto a tray.

"Let's not think about the past, alright Maya-chan?" Luce said softly, gazing solemnly at the silver-haired girl. Amaya bowed her head.

"Gomen, Luce-oba-san. I always forget how you dislike the mention of our past." The death of the triplets' parents had taken a toll on Luce who had been great friends with them since their childhood. Luce accepted the apology and stuck the cookies in the oven. She set the timer and stood.

"Excuse me girls, but I must go. I promised Aria-chan I would take her out to town to go shopping," Luce said, smiling when she mentioned her only daughter. The two girls nodded and bowed slightly to the older woman. Aria was already nearing the age of twenty, but she was very close to her aging mother. The pair often went out shopping together, and today was no different.

"Have fun!" Kirika called as Luce walked out the door. Amaya just waved before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kirika asked, standing and putting the ice pack back in the freezer.

"I'm going to check on Yuri. I told her to go to the training room before I left to make the cookies, but I have a feeling she didn't listen to me." Kirika sighed.

"She probably didn't. I'll go with you," she said as she followed her sister out the door.

Sayuri

Sayuri let out a sigh of boredom. About an hour ago, Amaya had told her to go to the training room for her lesson with Skull. Sayuri said she would go and pretended to get ready. But as soon as Amaya had left, she had flopped back onto her pink covered bed.

_Who would want to train with Skull-oji-san?_ she thought to herself. _He's so lame!_ Letting out another loud sigh, she flipped over onto her stomach and shoved her face into a pillow.

"Ugggghhhh," she groaned. "I'm so bored!" Just then, the door banged open and a tall figure stood in the doorway. Shooting upright, Sayuri stumbled from the bed and straightened her pajamas.

"R-reborn-oji-san!" she exclaimed, frantically trying to fix her bed. Reborn smirked and watched as the girl tried to fix up her messy room.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at the man.

"Skull informed me that you never came to training, so I decided to drop by and see what you were up too." His eyes landed on the messy bed and flat pillow.

"Clearly, you decided that sleeping was more important than training," he said, disapproval evident in his voice. Sayuri bowed her head in shame.

"Gomenasai," she apologized, staring at her feet.

Then, looking Reborn directly in the eyes, she bluntly asked, "But what can Skull even teach me? He's so pathetic!" Reborn lightly slapped her on the back of her head.

"Oi, even if he is my lackey, you should treat him with respect. True, he may seem pathetic, but he can teach you some things. Now go to training," Reborn said sternly before walking out of her room. Sayuri slammed her door in frustration.

"And don't slam the door!" she heard Reborn's faint voice call from down the hallway. She sighed, but quickly changed into her clothes. She picked out a white dress with a ruffled skirt and grabbed her favorite pink hoodie, zipping it up almost all the way. She roughly yanked on her pink and white striped knee high socks before shoving her pink Mary Janes onto her feet. Then she walked into her bathroom and tied her long lavender hair into two high pigtails, whipping her head from side to side to make sure they were secure.

"All done and ready to go!" she said to herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror and making a thumbs up sign. As she was about to head out the door, she suddenly stopped and ran to her vanity.

"Almost forgot," she mumbled to herself as she slid the ring of Lunaria onto her middle finger. Then she ran towards the door and pulled it open, crashing into two warm bodies in the process.

"Gahh!" she shouted as she fell down, hearing two thumps as the two others fell down as well.

"Watch where you're going, Yuri-chan," Sayuri heard the voice of her eldest sister say. Looking next to her, she saw Amaya rubbing her head and pushing herself to stand up. On her other side, she saw Kirika standing and frowning slightly.

"Why aren't you in the training room? I asked you to leave an hour ago!" Amaya scolded as she finally stood, offering the youngest triplet her hand. Yanking her up, Amaya frowned.

"You should get going," Kirika added, lightly pushing her lavender-haired sister down the hall.

"Right!" Sayuri exclaimed, sprinting down the hall. "I gotta go see Skull-oji-san! Bye!"

The two other sisters chuckled softly as they watched their sister's shape grow smaller and smaller as she ran towards the training room.

Sayuri sighed as she slowed her pace, knowing that she was out of the sight of her sisters. She leisurely strolled down the rest of the hallway and finally came to a large door. Shoving it open, she sauntered in, hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"You're late." She heard a voice come from the other side of the room. A man was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

_Whatever_, she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Gomen, Skull-oji-san," she said, bowing slightly. The man nodded before putting a helmet over his purple, spikey hair.

"Let's just get on with the training. I'll just be showing you a couple stunts you can try and use during battle," Skull said, motioning to some gym mats that were spread all over the floor. Sayuri raised her eyebrows.

_Maybe this will be fun_, she thought as Skull did a series of flips and tumbles.

"Now you try," he instructed her as she made her way to the mats.

"Okay!" she cheered. "Here I go!"

~*Three years later*~

Thirteen-year old Kirika slowly stirred the large pot of pasta. She let out a sigh. Now, along with training, she needed to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for her large family. She was extremely tired and missed the comfort of sleeping in. The door to the kitchen opened and her two sisters walked in. Sayuri was sweating slightly and she wiped her brow.

"Woooooo!" she said, plopping down in a chair. "Training was exhausting today!" Amaya nodded, sweating as well, going to the refrigerator and grabbing a sports drink.

"Hey, get me one too!" Sayuri said, looking at Amaya. The silver-haired girl sighed and grabbed another sports drink, tossing it over her shoulder to her younger sister. Sayuri quickly caught the drink and cracked the cap open.

"Arigato," she said, taking a long swig of the drink.

"Ahhhh!" Sayuri said.

"That tastes so good! So when's dinner?" she asked Kirika, bouncing over to the girl tending to the pasta. Kirika smiled and stirred the pasta once more.

"It'll be ready in about ten minutes. Now go shower, both of you! You smell!" she giggled, fanning the air in front of her nose.

"Hey!" Sayuri exclaimed, slapping her sister's shoulder lightly before laughing herself.

"Let's go, Maya, so we can get dinner before everyone else!" Amaya nodded and followed her energetic sister out the door of the kitchen. Kirika smiled before going back to stirring the pasta. Checking the red sauce she had made, she saw that it was boiling and turned off the stove. A few minutes later, the timer went off, signaling that the pasta was done and she quickly drained the large pot. Leaving the pasta to cool down, Kirika started to clean the kitchen. Washing the dishes, she let out a yawn. The door to kitchen opened again, and she turned, holding a soapy plate.

A woman with green hair walked in. She had bright blue eyes and wore a long sleeved red dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black heels. The woman smiled sweetly at the young girl and pushed up her sleeves, taking the soapy plate out of Kirika's hands.

"I'll take it from here. Go rest a bit, Kiri-chan," she said, turning towards the dish filled sink. Kirika yawned again and smiled gratefully at the woman.

"Arigato, Aria-san," she said before retiring to her room.

_If I'm lucky, I can rest for five minutes_, she thought to herself as she lay down on her soft bed. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and relaxed. A couple seconds later, Sayuri burst through her bedroom door and pounced onto Kirika's bed, jumping up and down.

"Get up! It's time for dinner!" she crowed before hopping off the bed and speeding down the hall to the dining room. Kirika sat up and sighed.

_Guess I'll just have to wait till bed time to get some rest_, she thought as she dragged herself down the hall. When she opened the door to the dining room, everyone else was already seated and digging in. As she dropped herself into her chair, Aria placed a plate heaping with pasta and red sauce in front of her.

"Arigato gozaimasu," she said to the green-haired woman, bowing her head slightly. Aria just smiled before returning to her seat.

"Pasta's good today," a voice remarked, a small hand darting over Kirika's plate, snatching a couple of noodles. Kirika laughed before gently shoving the hand away.

"Hey, eat your own food, Reborn-oji-san!" she exclaimed, smiling down at the baby seated next to her. About one year ago, the curse of the Arcobaleno had finally been placed on her adoptive family. Now, Skull, Mammon, Reborn, Fon, Verde, and Colonello were all babies. Luce had been a baby for about three months before she had passed away, giving her duties to her daughter, Aria. Aria had stayed an adult due to the fact that the Sky Arcobaleno have shorter lives. Since her family had all become babies, Kirika and her sisters had to take charge of the household, cleaning and cooking for the Arcobaleno.

Looking around the table, she smiled at her adoptive family. Verde was absent from the table and she made a mental note to bring some pasta down to his lab later. Colonello and Lal Mirch were arguing _again_, and Amaya was trying to stop the two from fighting. Mammon was eating silently, calculator in hand as he tallied how much money he owned. Fon and Skull were talking with Sayuri adding in commentary as they spoke. Reborn and Aria were having a quiet conversation next to her. Tearing up slightly, she looked down at her plate.

_I never want this to change_, she thought to herself. _I love my family._

* * *

Hey guys! Here is the next part of my story! I guess it's still considered part of the prologue, but I broke it up so the chapters would be shorter. There will be one more chapter like this. Then the real story will begin! Sorry it's taking so long! Please like and review! Thank you!

Love, Kiri


	4. Triple Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Triple Threat (Triplo Minaccia)**

~*One year later*~

Amaya

Silently running through the ginormous dark mansion, Amaya stopped when she saw five armed men standing in the hallway. She sighed and pulled two, steel-edged fans out from under the skirt of her lavender colored dress. The men just smirked and laughed at her.

"Aw, what're those fans gonna do, sweetie?" a balding guy cooed at the fourteen-year old. "Blow me away?" His buddies laughed as if that was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

"Good one, Nico," another man snorted, slapping his knee. Amaya raised a delicate eyebrow before taking a fighting stance.

"Are you just going to stand there talking, or are we going to fight?" she asked, the seriousness in her soft voice capturing the men's attention.

"I'm on a tight schedule here," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. The men took their own fighting stances and stared at the girl. The one called Nico, rushed forward and tried to throw a punch at the right side of her head. Smoothly ducking out of the way, Amaya slashed out with her fans, cutting deep into his side. Gasping in pain, the man fell to the floor, pressing his hands against the growing red stain at his side, blood trickling from his mouth. The other men stood there in shock, gaping at their dying comrade before quickly snapping out of it and running forward, all four at once. Two of the men had guns, one had a sword, and the last one seemed to be using his fists, just like Nico.

Amaya sighed again and leapt backwards a couple feet. Readying herself, she took her two fans and held them straight out at her sides. Stepping lightly and quickly, she began to spin in circles, slowly moving closer to the men, the steel edges of her fans glinting dimly in the moonlight. The men stopped in their tracks as she began to speed up, spinning so fast that she was just a blur.

"Uragano di Acciaio!" they heard the silver-haired girl call out as she spun towards them. The sound of steel whizzed in their ears as she slit all of their throats with four clean slices. Stopping at the end of the hall, she ceased spinning and landed deftly on her knees.

"Hurricane of Steel," she murmured softly before standing up. Carefully wiping the blood from her fans, she folded them and stuck them back under her skirt. Amaya turned back and gazed at the dead bodies behind her. She sighed and walked through the next door that would supposedly lead her towards the Ricci boss' office.

"Yare yare," she mumbled, closing the door softly behind her. "I hate fighting."

Sayuri

"Bull's eye!" Sayuri cheered as another one of her shuriken hit its target. The man fell to the floor with a heavy _thump_. The pink-haired girl strode over to the scattered bodies and gingerly plucked the silver shurikens from each of their hearts. Footsteps pounded in the long hall as more men showed up, brandishing different weapons before charging straight for the girl.

"Oi! I didn't even get time to rest," Sayuri pouted, leaping backwards, holding onto her weapons. Gripping them firmly, she moved into her fighting stance and took a deep breath. Crouching down, she leapt high into the air. Her arms extended as she threw her shuriken with as much force as possible down at the stunned men.

"Tripudio di Lame!" she shouted as the sharp edges of her shuriken sank deep into the enemies' skin. Multiple thumps sounded in the echoing hallway as she landed on her feet.

"Blaze of Blades," she translated though no one would hear her. Sighing, she started to take the red stained stars out of the men's chests.

"Taking these out is a pain in the ass," she mumbled to herself, yanking another shuriken out of a dead body. Walking over to the next body, she reached down to take her shuriken when the body suddenly moved.

_Tch_, she thought. _Didn't throw this one hard enough._ She quickly took her shuriken as the man grabbed her wrist and pulled a dagger out of his pocket. Trying to pull her down so he could reach, the bloody man swung his dagger, attempting to make contact with her skin. Sighing in annoyance, she kicked the dagger out of his hand and caught it in her own. The man's eyes widened as she grinned sweetly down at him.

"Bye-bye!" she chirped, hurling his own dagger at his heart. She grinned as she heard the blade meet skin. The grip on her wrist became looser and she pulled her hand back to her side. A crackling noise buzzed in her ear as her Bluetooth earpiece received a call. Tapping it once, she answered.

"Hurry up, Yuri-chan!" she heard her oldest sister say. "You're late. _Again_." Sayuri sighed as she walked towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"I'm coming! Jeez. I got caught up with all these stupid little assholes," she retorted, kicking another body out of the way.

"Language," she heard her other sister say through the earpiece. Sayuri just groaned.

"Fuck off, Maya."

Kirika

Kirika ran through the moonlit hallway. Ducking into a dark corner, she scanned her surroundings, checking for enemy subordinates.

_Strange_, she thought to herself. _There aren't any in this hallway._ Tapping her earpiece lightly, she tried to connect with her sisters, but the call didn't go through. The red-haired girl just shrugged before continuing down the hallway. After walking for a couple more minutes, she spotted two large doors that were guarded by two heavily armed men. Ducking being a table with a vase, she inspected her opponents.

Each one had two guns and had large, muscles that were clearly noticeable through their black suits. Kirika pulled out her scepter from underneath her skirt and pressed the button on the middle. Her weapon extended until it was about four feet long and a dark purple jewel popped out of the top. Taking a deep breath, she stepped from the shadows.

_I really hope this new technique works_, she thought as she walked closer and closer to the guards. She was in plain sight, but the guards showed no sign of noticing her. A bead of sweat dripped down her face as she felt her knees wobble.

_Dammit, I won't be able to keep this up for much longer. _Grabbing the jewel of her scepter, she passed her hand over the staff, smiling when it transformed into a sword.

_Here we go._ Moving the rays of the moon off of her body, Kirika leapt forward and stabbed the guard on the right directly through the heart. He let out a soft groan before falling to the ground. The other guard lunged for her and she quickly backpedaled to avoid his meaty hands. When Kirika saw the guard cock his guns, she passed her hand over her sword's blade and waited for it to transform back. As soon as the purple jewel showed, she began to rapidly spin her scepter, rotating it so fast it seemed to have formed some sort of shield. The man looked panicked for a moment before firing his guns.

Bullets rained down on her, but her scepter blocked every single one. Kirika slowly moved closer to the guard as the bullets bounced off of her makeshift shield. Soon enough, the man ran out of ammo. Dropping both of his guns on the floor, he raced toward her and threw a punch. Reacting quickly, Kirika sidestepped and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his neck and squeezing tightly. He let out a strangled cry as she began to cut off his air. Passing her hand over her scepter once again, she transformed it into a sword. Then she lightly tapped the blade against her thigh and it shortened into a small, sharp dagger.

Bending over slightly, she jabbed the dagger into her victim's heart. As his body fell, she leaped away and landed on her feet. Tapping and then waving her hand over her weapon, she transformed it back into a scepter. Clicking a button, it shortened into a small pole. Fastening it back under her skirt, Kirika sighed.

_Where are those two?_ she thought, tapping her earpiece. Just as she was about to give Amaya a call, her silver-haired sister appeared at the end of the hallway to the west wing. Spotting her older sister, Amaya hurried to her side. Kirika cracked a dry smile.

"Right on time, as always, Maya-chan," she whispered to her sister. Amaya simply smiled before looking around.

"Where's Yuri?" the middle triplet asked. Kirika sighed and tapped her earpiece again.

"I was just about to call her. She's late. I'll add you so it's a three-way call," Kirika said, putting the call through to her youngest sister. After a few buzzes, their pink-haired triplet answered.

Before Sayuri could say anything in her defense, Kirika said, "Hurry up, Yuri-chan. You're late. _Again._" On the past couple of missions they'd been sent on, Sayuri had been the last to join the group for the final attack.

"I'm coming! Jeez. I got caught up with all these stupid assholes," the two girls heard their sharp-tongued sister answer. Amaya just shook her head.

"Language," she chided, clicking her tongue with disapproval.

"Fuck off, Maya," they heard through their earpieces before the call was ended. Kirika rolled her eyes as Amaya frowned. The door to hallway of the east wing slammed open and Sayuri strutted down the hall towards her two sisters.

"Long time, no see," she commented, lazily kicking the arm of the dead guard out of her way. "Now let's rooollllll~" Kirika looked at her two sisters.

"We're just using the normal method," she instructed as she turned towards the door.

"No messing around," she added, staring directly at Sayuri. The pink-haired girl just waved her hand to show that she understood. Kirika placed her hand on the door before shoving it open. The heavy door made a loud _bang_ as it crashed into the wall. A fat man sat behind an ornate wooden desk. His eyes widened when he saw the three teenagers saunter into the room. Frantically looking past them, his eyes widened when he saw his dead guards. Sayuri smiled sadistically, slowly tracing the outline of one of her shuriken.

"Scared?" she teased, stepping a little closer, allowing the light from the chandelier to reflect off of her weapon. Amaya stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak.

"All your guards and subordinates have been taken down," she stated calmly, watching as the man's eyes grew even bigger. Sweat began to break out along his forehead and he grabbed a white handkerchief from his suit pocket, dabbing lightly at his shiny face.

"Wh-what can I do for you girls?" he stuttered, trying to stay composed. Kirika stepped forward.

"Do you remember the De Luca Famiglia, Marciano Ricci?" she asked, pulling out her scepter. Quickly changing it into a sword, she stopped when she reached the front of his desk. His body began to shake as he slowly nodded his head.

"I believe you owe them some money…?" the oldest triplet continued, toying with the edge of her sword's blade. He gulped and nodded again.

"Well, it's far past the due date of the payment," she cooed, giving him a sweet smile. The pudgy man gulped as he pushed his chair away from the desk.

"Is it now?" he asked nervously, beginning to stand. Kirika nodded as she watched his movement. Glancing at Amaya out of the corner of her eye, the red-haired girl nodded when she saw the man place his hands on his desk. The Ricci boss tried to make a break for the side door of his office, but the girls had already made their move. Amaya leapt forward and whipped out her fans, slashing his skin in every possible place she could reach. He fell to the ground, shrieking in pain and begging for mercy. As Amaya jumped back, Sayuri and Kirika took her place. In one fluid motion, both girls took action. Sayuri threw at shuriken straight into the man's heart as Kirika brought her sword down to his neck. Blood spattered the carpet as his head rolled a few inches away. Sayuri's shruiken was buried deep in his chest. The three girls stepped back and looked at the dead body.

"Just like all the others," Amaya commented, putting her fans away. Sayuri smirked and Kirika flipped her long hair over one shoulder. Police sirens wailed outside and loud footsteps sounded in the hall.

"Come on girls," Kirika commanded. "Let's move." Prying open a window, the oldest triplet motioned for the two others to climb through. Just as Kirika slipped through the window, six policemen crashed into the room. Using the moon's rays to hide, Kirika listened to the notes they were taking regarding the murder.

"This body looks the same as that other body we found last week," one of the officers said as he inspected the bloody scene. A policewoman nodded.

"Same jagged cuts that were in random spots all over the body, same shuriken through the heart and dismembered head. Probably the same group then," she said, taking notes on a small yellow notepad. Kirika smiled before lightly dropping to the ground next to her two sisters.

"Well?" Sayuri asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"They're giving the same report as last time," Kirika informed them. Sayuri and Kirika smiled while Amaya looked down.

"Triple Threat has struck again!" Sayuri said, giving her sisters a thumbs up. Amaya said nothing and Kirika nodded. Tapping her earpiece, Kirika reported in to their employer.

"The entire Ricci family was killed, sir," she said respectfully. "We expect our payments to be sent directly to our accounts. Thank you for your business." Then she tapped the Bluetooth earpiece and cut the line off.

"Another job done," she said, yawning as the three made their way towards the woods behind the mansion. Once they were far from the mansion, Amaya suddenly stopped her two sisters.

"I can't do this anymore," she blurted out. "I can't stand all this fighting. I'm sorry, Kiri-chan, Yuri-chan, but I'm going to leave this squad." Kirika's eyes widened and Sayuri just looked at Amaya.

"I think I'm going to leave too," Sayuri stated, scuffing her feet on the forest floor.

"What?" Kirika asked, astonished by what her sisters were saying. "Why? I understand your reasoning, Maya, but why you, Yuri?" Sayuri just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm getting bored of doing the same old, same old," she said. "All we do is receive a mission, carry it out, and finish the target off in the same way. It gets boring after a while." Kirika looked down at her feet. How could she bear to part with her two sisters? Amaya looked at Kirika who seemed lost in thought.

"Maybe we should split up and see where each of our own paths take us," she suggested quietly.

"If we're destined to stick together, we'll eventually meet again," she added quickly when she saw doubt flash in her older sister's eyes. Sayuri nodded her head in agreement.

"I like the sound of that. I think that we should separate from each other completely. Like, get new phones, don't contact each other, and start from scratch, ya know?" Kirika felt numb.

"Th-that's fine," she choked out, giving her sisters a weak smile. Pulling the earpiece from her ear, she dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. Amaya and Sayuri followed suit, crushing their own earpieces underneath their feet.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Kirika said quietly, looking sadly at her sisters. Amaya choked up and swallowed back tears. Sayuri had a solemn look on her face. The three girls wrapped their arms around each other and group hugged.

"Just think of it as a 'see you later'," Amaya whispered, wiping away a tear that had spilled onto her cheek.

"Yeah," Sayuri added. "I'm sure we'll meet again." The triplets hugged one last time before turning their backs to each other.

"See you later," they all said at the same time before heading in opposite directions, melting into the darkness of the gloomy forest.

* * *

And the prologue is now over! The next chapter will be the real start of the story! I hope you like it! I worked all night on this, aha. xD Thanks for all your support! Please like and review!

Love, Kiri


	5. New Tutor

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**New Tutor**

Looking out of the airplane window, Sayuri watched as the clouds passed underneath. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms above her head. Pulling out her new phone from her carry-on bag, she plugged in her pink headphones and popped the earbuds into her ears, blasting her favorite music to calm her down. Closing her eyes, she thought about the weird phone call she had received from an old acquaintance, asking her to help him with his student's training. She had agreed to help since she had nothing better to do.

_This is going to be a long flight_, Sayuri thought to herself as she tucked her hands behind her head, settling more into her seat. After all, a flight from Italy to Japan took quite a while.

~*A few hours later*~

The captain's voice rang throughout the plane, announcing the flight's arrival at the airport. Woken up by the crackling static of the speakers, Sayuri stretched her arms over head and yanked her earbuds out, carelessly shoving her phone back into her backpack. Standing up from her seat, the lavender haired girl slung her backpack over one shoulder and pranced out of the airplane, humming a little tune to herself. Once inside the airport, she claimed her baggage, which was not hard to find considering her suitcases were the only glittery, hot pink ones. With her bright pink backpack and suitcases, Sayuri stepped outside, waiting for a car to pick her up. Tapping her foot impatiently, she craned her neck to peer down the road, searching for her escort. Suddenly, a black limo sped up to the curb. The driver's door opened and an older man with glasses and a mustache stepped out. The passenger's door opened too and a young man with shaggy blonde hair got out of the limo.

"Hey, Sayuri-chan. Long time, no see," the blonde man said, giving her a warm smile.

"Diiiinooo-saaaan!" Sayuri screamed, jumping onto the man and crushing him in a bear hug. Dino stumbled back slightly, but quickly caught his balance and returned the hug.

"Reborn didn't tell me _you _were going to pick me up!" she squealed, pulling out of the hug and jumping around excitedly.

"Hyper as ever," Dino muttered, motioning for Romario to grab the teenager's bags. Romario picked up the two suitcases and piled them into the trunk before opening the back door for Sayuri. The girl smiled at him before hopping into the car, buckling her seatbelt as she waited for the two men to get back in. Dino slid into his seat as did Romario who promptly started the car. Screeching away from the curb, the limo tore down the streets as they drove to their location.

"So who's Reborn's new student?" Sayuri asked, crossing her left leg over her right, leaning towards Dino. The man glanced back at her.

"His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call him Tsuna. He's your age and he's supposed to be the next Vongola boss." At the mention of Vongola, Sayuri's mouth dropped open and she lurched forward, grabbing the back of Dino's seat.

"I'm going to help tutor the future Vongola boss of _the _Vongola Famiglia? Are you serious?! FRICK YESSS~~" she cheered, fist pumping the air. Then, she started to rapidly shoot off questions.

"What does he look like? Is he strong? What weapons does he use? How many enemies has he defeated? Does he have any guardians yet? Is he hot?" Dino just shook his head and turned back to face the front.

"You'll see when we get there," he answered, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Sayuri frowned and leaned back in her seat, pouting. Crossing her arms, she gave an angry _hmph_ and turned her head to the side. Dino just smiled before whispering to Romario to drive a little faster.

~*At the Sawada household*~

The black limo screeched to a stop in front of a cute little two story house. The door to the back seat swung open, and Sayuri hopped out.

"We're finally hereeee!" she screamed, twirling in a circle with her arms outstretched. Dino got out of the passenger seat and sighed, shaking his head.

"Calm down, Sayuri-chan. You're about to meet the future Vongola boss. Don't you want to make a good impression?" he questioned, cocking his head to one side and giving her a smile. Immediately stopping her childish actions, Sayuri smoothed out the skirt of her dress. Holding her head high, she pranced around the car, speaking in a ridiculously high British accent.

"Am I proper enough to meet the Vongola boss?" she chirped, before breaking the act and bursting into giggles. Dino laughed alongside her as the two waited for Romario to get her bags.

"Arigatoooo," the energetic girl said as she yanked her bags out of Romario's grasp and raced to the front gate. She rang the doorbell three times in a row.

"Hellooooo? Anybody home?" she called out, ringing the doorbell a few more times for good measure. She heard some scuffling and a loud "ITAI" coming from inside the house.

"Anyone there?" she shouted again, impatiently rocking back and forth on her feet. The door finally swung open. Sayuri narrowed her eyes and quickly inspected the boy who had answered. He looked to be around her height and his light brown hair stuck up all over the place, seeming to defy gravity. He lacked muscles and appeared to be weak.

"H-how can I help yo-Oh! Dino-san! What are you doing here?" he asked, cutting himself off mid-sentence. Dino gave the boy a large grin

"Hey, little bro," Dino said, walking over to the brunette and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Reborn asked me to bring your new tutor so I escorted her here."

"E-EEHHHH?!" the boy shouted as he peered around Dino. "Where is she?" His eyes finally landed on the lavender haired girl still standing by the front gate. Sayuri smiled sweetly at the boy and waved. The weak looking boy blushed quickly and looked away. Sayuri raised an eyebrow at him and turned to Dino.

"So are ya gonna introduce me, or what?" she asked, lazily twirling a piece of hair that had fallen out of one of her buns.

"Oh! Right, right. Tsuna, meet your new tutor, Sayuri. Sayuri, this is Tsuna, the tenth generation Vongola boss." Sayuri's eyes bugged out and she looked at Tsuna, dumbfounded.

"_This _is the next Vongola boss? You mean this weak looking dude? You've _got _to be kidding me! This is absolute bullshit!" Sayuri exclaimed, eyeing the boy with a judgmental look. Tsuna gaped at the innocent looking girl wearing all pink

"_Sh-she's _my new tutor?! But she's a gi-" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, a sharp, cold object skimmed his cheek. A few drops of blood dripped down his face as he slowly brought his hand up to inspect the damage. When he saw the red stains on his hand, he jumped backwards.

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed, wiping his face quickly to remove the blood. Turning to look behind him, he saw a shuriken buried deep in the wall. Slowly turning back, he stared at Sayuri with a mixture of fear and awe. The girl was leaning against his front gate, eyes closed, gripping more silver shuriken in her hands. Her pink eyes opened and she grinned maliciously.

"You were saying?" she purred, stalking toward Tsuna. Quickly backing up, the brunette fell to the floor, shaking his hands back and forth.

"Gi-girl tutors are cool! Ahaha. They're the best," he stuttered out to make up for his mistake. Sayuri smirked and she quickly hid her weapons.

"That's what I thought," she said, turning towards the doorway of his house. "So where's my room?" Grabbing her bags, she marched inside his house. Tsuna looked at her, startled.

"Wha-"

"Ciao-su, Sayuri-chan," a voice said. Sayuri turned towards the stairs and looked down. Sitting on the bottom step was a familiar face.

"Reborn-oji-san!" Sayuri squealed, dropping her bags and racing towards the baby. Scooping him into her arms, she squished him into a hug. "I missed you sooo much!" Reborn smirked and wriggled out of her tight hug, jumping onto her shoulder.

"Y-you two know each other?!" Tsuna yelled, staring at the pair incredulously. Sayuri smiled and nodded while Reborn smirked, yet again.

"Ah," Reborn answered, training his eyes on his student. "After all, I was the one who called her here." Tsuna gripped his hair and shook his head back and forth.

"Not another weirdo!"

* * *

Hi guys! Here's the first real chapter in Triplo Minaccia! So Sayuri is going to be Tsuna's new tutor...This should be interesting. Sayuri is an unusual character. You'll find out later what I mean by that! :)) The next chapter will be focused on Kirika. I will also be adding a new OC in the upcoming chapters, due to my best friend's request. I'll post information about the OC later. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please like and review if you're interested in my story! Thanks for all of your support!

Love, Kiri


	6. New Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**New Job**

A cab pulled up in front of a large, elegant looking mansion that had a large, iron gate surrounding it. Stepping out, Kirika smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress and ran her fingers through her ponytail. After making sure she was presentable, she opened the trunk of the cab and pulled her dark purple suitcases out.

"Arigato," she told the man, paying him the necessary amount of money for the ride. The driver tipped his hat at her before starting the car engine again.

"Dunno why you'd wanna come here, miss. This place is full o' danger," he commented, warning the seemingly innocent girl. Kirika smiled at the man.

"Oh, I know." The man's eyes widened before he shrugged and sped off. Kirika raised an eyebrow before stalking towards the front gate. Carefully inspecting the heavy looking gate, she sighed.

_Guess I'll have to use brute force_, she thought to herself as she released her bags and stretched one leg out, preparing to knock down the gate. After stretching for a few more seconds, the red haired girl stood and walked to the gate. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on forcing it open. Gracefully, she brought her leg up and around, slamming her foot into the cold, iron gate. The gate groaned and shuddered from the sudden impact as it folded in on itself and collapsed to the floor. Sirens started blaring and suddenly, the teen was surrounded by men in black uniforms.

"Levi-san!" a man called into his earpiece. "Someone had broken through the front gate!" A command was shouted back and the man nodded.

"We will eliminate them," he promised before tapping the earpiece. Nodding to his fellow comrades, they glared at Kirika.

"Get lost, girlie. You don't belong on the Varia grounds," one of them sneered at her, readying his fist for a punch. Kirika looked at the ground, smirking, before looking back up at the men, giving them a bright smile.

"Oh, so that's where I am," she said, making her voice a few octaves higher. The men looked at her, confusion crossing their faces, and relaxed their fighting stances. Suddenly, she whipped out her scepter and clicked it open, enlarging it to full length. Stepping into her fighting stance, she smirked when she saw the shocked looks on the men's faces.

"Guess I'm in the right place," she growled in her normal voice, gripping her weapon tightly. Placing one foot behind her, she prepared to charge forward.

Launching herself towards the men, she cried, "Raggio di luna!" Swiping at the men quickly, she knocked every single one out with a swift blow to their heads. Landing lightly on the ground, she surveyed the scene around her.

"Ray of moonlight," she said, smirking at the fallen men. Kicking her way through the unconscious bodies, she made a path so she could drag her suitcases to the front door.

"Never underestimate a Nakamura triplet," she spat down at them before yanking her bags with her towards the mansion's front door. Once she reached the front door, she pounded obnoxiously, anxious to get an answer.

"Open the door! I want to be a member!" she demanded, slamming her fist repeatedly against the solid wood. After a few minutes of knocking, no one came to answer. Scowling in frustration, Kirika dropped her bags to the ground and stretched out her legs again.

_Ugh, this takes so much effort…_she thought as she prepared to kick the door down. Readying herself, she balanced on one leg and swung the other around. Right before her foot could break down the door, it swung open.

"Shit!" Kirika screamed, unable to stop the motion of her foot. She felt her foot slam into something soft and warm. Quickly yanking back her leg, Kirika looked down to see how much damage she had done. Groaning and lying on the floor was a boy who looked sort of familiar, but she could not make any connections.

_Maybe I'm mixing him up with someone else_, she thought before kneeling down next to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she rolled his body over so that he was lying on his back instead of his stomach. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and he kept groaning.

_Oops_, Kirika thought. _I got him right in the stomach_. Her eyes traveled up from his torso to his face. The red haired girl froze.

_Ohmygod…What is he doing here?!_

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter about Kirika! She's pretty awesome too. :) I hope you enjoy this lovely cliffhanger! I won't come back to Kirika for another two chapters, so have fun waiting, aha. Next will be a short chapter about Amaya, and then back to Sayuri. Please like and review if you're interested in my story! Thank you!

Love, Kiri


	7. New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**New Home**

"Sorry, miss. This is as far as I can take you. The rest is private property," the cab driver informed Amaya. Sighing, the silver haired girl stepped out of the cab, dragging her plain, black suitcases with her. Closing the back door, she walked over to the front seat and waited for the driver to roll down his window. Once the barrier between them was down, she handed the man a wad of bills.

"Arigato," she said, bowing slightly before turning to grab her bags. Rolling them behind her, Amaya made her way to the path that lead to the private estate of an old friend.

_I hope this is the right address…_ she thought to herself as she stepped into the forest. A shout made her stop in her tracks.

"Oi! Didn't you hear me earlier? That's private property!" the driver yelled from inside the cab.

Amaya calmly turned and called back, "Oh, I know. Thank you for the ride!" Then she proceeded to pick her way down the gravelly path, careful not to overturn her suitcases. She heard the gritty sound of sand rubbing against tire as the cab driver headed back to the main city. A few minutes later, a gorgeous white mansion came into view, surrounded by a beautiful garden. From where she was standing, Amaya could see a small white table and chair of to the side, someone occupying the seat. Unable to make out who was sitting, the silver haired girl walked a little faster, eager to see if she had finally found her old acquaintance. Nearing the open gate to the mansion grounds, Amaya hesitated and nervously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she stepped past the gate and towards the figure sitting on the white chair. As she approached, the figure rose to greet her. Smiling as she realized she had found the right place, Amaya dropped her bags and ran towards the person, wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug.

"Long time no see, Amaya-chan," a gentle voice cooed.

* * *

Hi guys! I know this chapter is short, but it was meant to be. You won't be seeing Amaya for a while. Next up is Sayuri! I'm also introducing a new OC, so I'll post that OC's information before posting the next chapter. This OC is based off of my best friend who really wanted to be part of the story :) Please like and review if you're interested in this story!  
Love, Kiri


	8. New OC

**New OC**

***Based off of my best friend***

Miki Koshima  
Nickname: Miki-chan  
Age: 14  
Eye color: Light golden brown  
Hair color: Dark blue, high spikey bun  
Appearance: Tall and slender  
Usual outfit:  
All seasons: Namimori Middle uniform, red square glasses  
Personality: Very bubbly, happy, positive, smart, perfectionist, sweet, sassy, funny, scary when angry  
Likes: Video games, candy (especially chocolate)  
Dislikes: Super girly things

* * *

Hi guys! Here's my new OC, based off of my real life best friend! She will be appearing in some of Sayuri's chapters, so I felt the need to give you all this info. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!

Love, Kiri


	9. New School, New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**New School, New Friends**

A loud beeping sounded throughout the room. Sayuri rolled over in her warm bed before slamming her hand down on the noisy alarm clock. Flipping onto her back, she let out a sigh.

_ I can't believe Reborn-oji-san is making me go to school with that loser boy_, she thought to herself as she reluctantly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Hopping out, she shook out her long pink hair. Grabbing two hair ties, she quickly secured her hair into two buns before changing into her usual pink dress paired with white leggings and pink flip flops.

_Fuck the school _uniform, she thought to herself. _There's no way I'm wearing that ugly-ass thing._

Slipping on her beloved Lunaria ring, she admired the dark stone before skipping to her student's room. Shoving the door open, she marched inside.

"WAKE UP, TSUNA!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, startling the sleeping boy and causing him to fall off of his bed.

"Itai, itai," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Noticing the girl in his room, he shot up and clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at her, screwing up his eyes in frustration. Sayuri frowned and then crossed her arms.

"As your tutor, I will not tolerate tardiness. Now get moving!" she commanded, clapping her hands together. Reborn jumped onto her shoulder and smirked.

"'I will not tolerate tardiness'? A bit ironic, hmm, Sayuri?" The pink haired girl frowned and flicked her eyes towards her former tutor.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Reborn-oji-san." Glancing over at Tsuna, she watched as he grumbled and dragged his feet to get ready, beginning to pull his school uniform out of his closet. Sayuri smirked, satisfied he had listened, before closing the door and sprinting down the stairs to breakfast.

"Ohayo, Maman!" she cheered, plopping down in a chair, Reborn leaping off her shoulder into his own seat.

"Ohayo," Nana said, smiling sweetly at her new house guest. "I do hope you like fried eggs." Nana placed a plate with a fried egg in front of Sayuri as well as a bowl of rice.

"I loooove me some fried eggs!" Sayuri said, immediately digging into her food. After quickly finishing her breakfast, she realized Tsuna still wasn't at the table.

"Hurry up, Tsuna!" she shouted, tiptoeing her chopsticks towards Tsuna's fried egg. "Your breakfast is getting cold!" Snatching Tsuna's fried egg off of his plate, she placed it on her own and devoured it, finishing up her rice with her new meal. Seconds later, Tsuna came running down the stairs. Sliding into his seat, he glanced down at his plate.

"Where's my breakfast?" he asked, looking around as if his fried egg had jumped away. Sayuri smirked and pat her stomach.

"It's in here," she answered, smiling contently. "You snooze, you lose." Grabbing her book bag from her seat, Sayuri swung it over her shoulder and stood.

"Let's get moving, Tsuna. We're going to be late for school," she said, turning towards the front door. Tsuna sighed, but stood to follow his new tutor.

"I didn't even get breakfast," he grumbled, grabbing his own bag as he followed the pink-haired girl out the door. Sayuri rolled her eyes before following the road to school.

"So Reborn told me you already have three guardians? Let's see…Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei, right?" Sayuri questioned, looking at the Vongola boss. Tsuna sighed before turning to Sayuri.

"They're just my classmates!" he exclaimed, desperate to prove they weren't his subordinates.

"Ah, so they _are _you're subordinates," Sayuri mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I can't wait to meet them!" Tsuna sighed again and trudged on towards the school. Smiling to herself, Sayuri followed behind him, twirling in circles and dancing down the street. Finally, the two of them arrived at school.

"So where do I go?" Sayuri asked, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels. Tsuna gulped.

"I th-think you go to the Disciplinary Committee office," he stuttered. Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you st-st-stuttering?" she mocked him, smirking at the scared boy.

"The head of the committee is scary," he said openly. Sayuri sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. Then she pulled back her arm and slapped Tsuna straight across his face.

"Rule number one," Sayuri stated, "is that you never admit when you're scared or what you're scared of, alright?" Tsuna rubbed his red cheek and nodded furiously.

"Good. Now lead me to the Disciplinary Committee office," she ordered, pointing towards the entrance to the school.

"O-okay," Tsuna got out, scrambling forward. Sayuri kicked his leg as she followed him.

"Stop stuttering!" she yelled, kicking him again.

"Itai, itai!" Tsuna wailed.

"Hey!" a girl's voice yelled out. "Stop hurting him!" Sayuri turned towards the source of the voice and raised her eyebrow. Standing in front of her was a tall girl with dark blue hair and golden brown eyes. She was wearing the drab Namimori uniform and a pair of red, square glasses.

"And who are you?" Sayuri asked snootily, placing her hands on her hips. "His girlfriend?" Tsuna blushed furiously.

"N-no, she-"

"I'm Koshima Miki. And I am _not _his girlfriend," the girl spat back, crossing her arms over her chest. "And who are you, Miss. I-think-a-fairy-princess-puked-on-me?" Tick marks appeared on Sayuri's head at that name.

"For your information, my name is Nakamura Sayuri, not 'Miss. I-think-a-fairy-princess-puked-on-me,'" Sayuri mocked, glaring at the blue haired girl. Miki narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you even here? You obviously don't go to this school, seeing as you're not wearing the uniform," Miki stated, wrinkling her nose at Sayuri's pink, feminine outfit. Sayuri sniffed and tossed her head.

"I do, in fact, go to this school. And I'm not wearing the uniform because it's _stupid _and _ugly_." Miki narrowed her eyes at the pink abomination in front of her before sighing.

"Well, whatever. Just don't talk to me, Miss. I-have-a-pink-problem," she said over her shoulder, walking into the school building.

"That's not my name!" Sayuri shouted after the girl. Growling in frustration, the pink haired girl glared at Tsuna.

"Let's. Go," she spat, making the boy tremble with fear. She had a truly murderous aura around her.

"Hai…" he mumbled, quickly standing and leading her towards the Disciplinary Committee office.

"Ugh, who _is _that girl anyways?" Sayuri scoffed, fuming about her recent argument. Tsuna glanced back at his furious tutor.

"That was Koshima Miki. She's the smartest kid in my class and she's a huge perfectionist. I heard she also hates pink," he answered, continuing down the hall. He heard the footsteps behind him stop and he paused, turning around. Sayuri was trembling.

"Are you oka-"

"HOW CAN SOMEONE HATE PINK?! PINK IS THE EPITOME OF BEAUTY! PINK IS THE MOST GLORIOUS COLOR OF THEM ALL!" Sayuri shouted, gaining the attention of the students in the hallway. Most of them began to whisper and some of them walked faster.

Glaring at everyone around her, Sayuri stalked towards Tsuna mumbling, "How can you not like pink. Pink is god. Pink is fabulous…" Tsuna just sighed before walking towards the office. Suddenly, the noisy hallway became dead silent.

"Look out, here comes Hibari-san!" someone whisper shouted. Everyone scrambled out of the way, including Tsuna. But Sayuri didn't even notice; she was still stewing over Miki and her hatred for pink.

"How dare she hate pink! Pink is amazing. Pink is magica-" A wall of warmth blocked Sayuri's path and she crashed into someone.

"Move it, punk," she spat, attempting to maneuver around the person. But that person blocked her path again and again.

"Ohmygosh, that girl is standing up against Hibari-san!"

"That girl is crazy!"

"She's going to get bitten to death!" Frustrated, Sayuri looked up and crossed her arms.

"MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!" she shouted in the person's face, closing her eyes as she yelled. Opening her pink eyes, she saw an emotionless face in front of her. Stepping back, she glanced at the person. It was a boy. He had black, shaggy hair and steel gray eyes. A band with the words "Disciplinary Committee" was wrapped around his arm.

"Dude," Sayuri said, starting to get extremely pissed off. "_Move_." The boy narrowed his eyes and suddenly, two tonfas appeared in his hands.

"I don't know who you are," he started, readying his weapons. "But I'm going to bite you to death."

* * *

And heeeeereee's the next chappie! I hope you guys like it! It's so much fun to write as Sayuri, aha. I love her character. Please like and review if you'd like me to continue!

Love, Kiri


	10. An Old Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

**An Old Acquaintance**

_"Shit!" Kirika screamed, unable to stop the motion of her foot. She felt her foot slam into something soft and warm. Quickly yanking back her leg, Kirika looked down to see how much damage she had done. Groaning and lying on the floor was a boy who looked sort of familiar, but she could not make any connections._

Maybe I'm mixing him up with someone else_, she thought before kneeling down next to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she rolled his body over so that he was lying on his back instead of his stomach. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and he kept groaning._

Oops_, Kirika thought. _I got him right in the stomach._ Her eyes traveled up from his torso to his face. The red haired girl froze._

Ohmygod…What is he doing here?!

* * *

Staring blankly at the boy in front of her, Kirika stepped back. The boy groaned again and slowly pushed himself up. His shaggy blonde hair swooped down in front of his eyes and a small tiara was haphazardly placed on his head. Rubbing his stomach with one hand, he used his other to push himself up.

"Ne~? Kiri-chan?" he asked, confused at the sight in front of him. The red haired girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bel?! What are you…I thought you were…"

"Dead? Shishishi, true royalty never dies," Bel smirked, finishing her sentence and giving the girl a huge grin.

"So why is mi principessa at the Varia mansion?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. Kirika blushed at her old nickname.

_I can't believe he's alive. This whole time I thought he was dead…_she thought to herself. Before her parents had been killed, Kirika had heard the Bel's entire family was murdered except for him. His own whereabouts had been unknown after the murder, but it was assumed that he was dead as well. Kirika had been upset for days, and now the supposedly dead boy was standing right in front of her. A rush of anger overtook her feelings and she bolted forward, grabbing the prince's arms and slamming him into the wall.

"Where the FUCK have you been? It's been, what, _EIGHT YEARS_ since I last saw you! You never even bothered to let me know you were okay?! You've got to be _kidding _me, Bel!" she screamed into his face. The blonde boy seemed unfazed and grinned.

"Was mi principessa worried about her prince?" he smirked, sliding his arms out of her grip and pulling her into a hug. Kirika blushed, yet again, and returned the hug.

"Just a little," she responded, relaxing slightly and smiling at the boy. Bel released her from the hug and stepped back.

"You didn't answer my question," he started, putting his arms behind his head.

"Why are you at the Varia mansion?" Kirika sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm here to join the Varia, baaka, Why else would I be here?" she sassed, raising an eyebrow at the prince. Bel shrugged.

"To visit your prince?" Kirika laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"I didn't even know you were alive!" she said, slapping his shoulder again. Brushing her hand away, Bel pouted playfully.

"You didn't come to visit me?"

"Noooope," Kirika answered, popping the "p" sound on her lips.

"Anyways, can you, like, take me to your leader? I really do want to join," she said, uncrossing her arms and walking to Bel's side.

"Sure, but I'm warning you now, the boss has a really bad temper," the prince said, starting to walk down the hall.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle," Kirika stated confidently, following her old friend.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Bel mumbled under his breath, leading her towards his boss's office.

"Are you underestimating me?" Kirika asked, venom lacing her tone. Bel turned towards her and shook his head.

"No, but the boss is…something else," he said, shoving his hands into his Varia coat pockets. Shrugging, Kirika continued to follow Bel. Suddenly, the mansion started to rumble and the hallway felt ten times warmer than it had before. Bel froze in his tracks and glanced around the hall as if he was searching for something.

"That's a pretty intense heater you've got there," Kirika said dryly, looking around the hall. The shaking intensified as did the heat.

"Get down!" Bel shouted, grabbing Kirika and roughly yanking her to the floor. A huge blast of flames shot out directly above their heads, destroying both walls of the hallway. Kirika's eyes widened in shock and after the flames resided, she shakily got to her feet.

"What," she started, "was _that_?"

"That," Bel pointed to the two burnt holes in the walls, "was the boss's power." Kirika's eyes grew even larger.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Here's the next chappie for Triplo Minaccia! This one's featuring Kirika. :) I promise to write Sayuri and Hibari's fight scene next! That should be interesting, aha. ;) Then after that it's probably focus a lot on Sayuri with bits of Kirika and barely any Amaya. But for those Amaya lovers, she'll return later and you'll get to see much more of her. Please like and review if you're interested in this story!  
Love, Kiri


	11. First Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**First Fight**

_"MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!" she shouted in the person's face, closing her eyes as she yelled. Opening her pink eyes, she saw an emotionless face in front of her. Stepping back, she glanced at the person. It was a boy. He had black, shaggy hair and steel gray eyes. A band with the words "Disciplinary Committee" was wrapped around his arm._

_"Dude," Sayuri said, starting to get extremely pissed off. "Move." The boy narrowed his eyes and suddenly, two tonfas appeared in his hands._

_"I don't know who you are," he started, readying his weapons. "But I'm going to bite you to death."_

* * *

"Bite me to death?" Sayuri questioned, raising an eyebrow at the boy in front of her.

"Ooooh, I'm _shaking _in fear," she said, rolling her eyes and brushing her hand against the hem of her dress, secretly grabbing four shuriken and hiding them behind her back. The boy's steel gray eyes narrowed and Sayuri watched as he shifted his weight forward to attack. Quickly leaping back, Sayuri saw his tonfa swipe down where she had been standing seconds ago.

_He's pretty fast_, she thought to herself as she continued to jump and sidestep his attacks. His tonfas swooshed down next to her head as ducked.

_But not as fast as me._ Crouching down, Sayuri pushed herself off the ground, somersaulted over the boy's head and whipped out her shurikens, chucking two of them at his shoulders. Unable to dodge either one, the boy dropped his tonfas and held his bleeding shoulders, staring at the wall with unmasked surprise. Landing deftly on her feet, Sayuri plucked her shuriken out of the wall and wiped the blood off of them.

_Well, that was easy_, she thought as she tucked them back under her dress.

_Smack!_ A hard, metal object thwacked her on the back of her head, causing her to stumble forward.

_This guy still has some fight in him?! _Turning around, she faced the boy. He was bleeding on both of his shoulder and breathing heavily. His tonfas were clutched tightly in each of his hands and his eyes were shooting daggers at the lavender haired girl. Raising an eyebrow, Sayuri placed her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side.

"Look dude, I don't wanna kill you, so I suggest you give up now," she said, lazily rubbing her sore head with her other hand.

_Damn, he's pretty strong. My head is throbbing,_ she thought. He readied his stance again and glared at her even more fiercely.

"There's no way I'm losing to an herbivore like you," he growled, aiming a blow at her head. Dodging, yet again, Sayuri sighed. Pulling out one of her shuriken, Sayuri waited for him to hit her. The boy stepped forward and brought his tonfa down, attempting to hit her head again.

_Clang!_ Startled, the boy looked at his weapon, only to find it blocked by a small throwing star. Smirking, Sayuri looked up at the boy. Bringing his tonfa back to his side, the boy smirked at her.

"Wao, you impress me, omnivore. You're pretty strong," he said, putting his tonfas away.

"Pretty strong?!" the girl yelled, insulted.

"I totally beat you!" Suddenly, Sayuri was up against a wall with a cold, metal tonfa pressed against her throat.

"You're lucky I let you off easy. You're violating the dress code and you defied me," the boy spat before yanking his arm from her throat.

"Now go to class before I decide to give you detention." Sayuri rubbed her red throat and gulped down some air.

"Fine, whatever," the girl spat out, turning on her heels.

"Let's go to the Disciplinary Committee office so I can get my schedule," she said to Tsuna, who was staring at the girl with his mouth hanging open, fear evident in his eyes.

"U-um, Sayuri-chan," Tsuna started, glancing nervously between the girl and the dark haired boy. The lavender haired girl tapped her foot.

"It's Sayuri-_san _ to you," she said. Tsuna shook with fear under her intense glare, cold sweat breaking out across his brow. Holding his hands out in front of him, the boy nervously laughed.

"Gomen, S-Sayuri-san," he stuttered. Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, take me to the disciplinary committee office before this jerk," she jabbed her finger towards the boy she had just defeated, "gives me detention." Tsuna dropped his hands and sighed.

"Sayuri-san, that boy right there is-"

"What business do you have with the Disciplinary Committee?" the raven-haired boy asked Sayuri, giving her a hard stare. Sayuri sniffed and tossed her hair, her two ponytails swinging back and forth with the motion.

"Why should I tell _you_?" she asked, glancing at the boy from the corner of her eye.

"Sayuri-san…This is Hibari-san, head of the Disciplinary Committee," Tsuna mumbled, gesturing slightly to the gray eyed boy whom she had just defeated. Her pink eyes widened slightly as she gave Hibari a once-over. Sighing, she crossed her arms and turned to Hibari.

"Okay, just take me to your office so I can get the stuff I need for class," she commanded, waiting for Hibari to move. Hibari smirked and slid his tonfas back into his jacket. Turning away from Sayuri, he lazily waved his hand over his shoulder.

"The little herbivore can take you there. I don't have time to waste on you weaklings," he said, continuing down the hall. Sayuri let out a soft hiss of annoyance before flipping the bird at his retreating figure.

"FUCK YOU!" she shouted after him, cupping her hands around her mouth so her voice would be louder. The prefect turned his head and his steel gray eyes glinted. His mouth moved, and Sayuri frowned when she finally made out his words.

_Detention._

Yelling out in frustration, Sayuri punched the wall, creating a small dent where her fist had connected. Holding her aching hand to her chest, she glared at the ground. A dark, hazy aura surrounded her, and the students lingering in the halls ran to their classes, all too eager to get away from this crazed girl. Tsuna turned to run too, scared of his new tutor's dark aura, but her voice stopped him.

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi," Sayuri said, her voice lower than usual. Tsuna froze in his tracks, arms poised to run, legs tensed. Slowly turning to face the furious girl, the boy flinched. Sayuri's eyes were darker than their usual light pink shade and her fists were now clenched at her sides.

"Take me to the Disciplinary Committee office. _Now_."

"H-h-hai!, Sayuri-san!"

* * *

Here's the next chappie for Triplo Minaccia! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. The next chapter will focus on Kirika. So far, I think I'm going to alternate who the chapters are focused on, but soon, I will be solely focused on Sayuri-chan~ Please like and reivew! All of your support is greatly appreciated!

Love, Kiri


End file.
